Artist
by Nakajima Yuki
Summary: "Kenapa dia tidak menjadi artis saja? Sepertinya dia tidak buruk juga." kata Sungmin. Sungmin sesekali melihat kearah panggung. "Dia tidak ingin capek. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa pekerjaan artis itu. Dia ingin jadi artis yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan banyak namun tetap populer." Sungmin hanya bisa terperangah. Apa lagi ini? -KyuMin Fic- Yaoi/Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

Title › Artist.

Cast › Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and Other Cast

Genre › Romance and ... *dunno*

Rating › Teenager and NC (No Comment) #plak

Length › Series

Disclaimer › God, Themselves, They Parent's, SMEnt, ELF, And Their Couple(?). But this Fanfic is Belongs to me.

Warning › This is Yaoi Fic. OOC. EYD yang tak sesuai. Typo(s), Alur yang kurang di mengerti dll. Please Close This Window if you don't like it.

Hope You'll Like It~^^

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

First meet with him.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Sungmin P.O.V

"Dan sekarang adalah penampilan spektakuler seorang pemuda yang tampan dan berbakat. Oh, Kuyakin kalian sangat mengenalnya. Mari kita sambut, CHO KYUHYUN!" kata sang MC.

KYAAAAAA~!

Aku menutup telinga ku rapat-rapat. Ughh, aku sangat benci hal ini. Ini semua karena ulah si Hyukjae itu! Oh Tuhan. Aku benar-benar ingin mencekiknya! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, dia pasti sedang menuju ketempat ini. Aku tidak bisa menelfonnya. Oh merepotkan saja!

Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggu diluar saja. Namun, entah mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Penjaga pintunya pun mengatakan kalau sekali keluar, tidak bisa masuk lagi. Alasannya, karena jika pintu itu terbuka, akan sangat mengganggu masyarakat yang lewat. Cafe macam apa ini? Sejak kapan ada Cafe yang mempunyai aturan seperti itu? Oh tolong lah! Masa sih aku harus berada di tengah-tengah para yeoja yang sedang histeris ini? Tahu begini, aku tidak akan mau pergi ketempat semacam ini. Membuang waktuku saja.

Aku melirik ke segala sudut ruangan Cafe ini. Cafenya lumayan elit. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menganggap tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada elit-elitnya sedikitpun karena suara histeris yang masih saja bergema. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang mereka histeriskan sedari tadi? Tentu saja karena seseorang namja diatas panggung yang sedang menyambungkan gitarnya dengan kabel-kabel yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Kenapa sih para yeoja ini histeris melihat namja yang hanya menyambungkan kabel itu? Hey! Itu bahkan tidak ada istimewanya dimataku.

"Sungmin-ahhhh!"

Ku alihkan mataku ke arah pintu masuk. Oh rupanya orang yang sangat ku 'rindu' kan, kini datang juga. Eunhyuk. Yah... Dia Lee Hyukjae, kini sedang berlari sambil tersenyum lebar. Oh! Rasanya, ingin sekali kulemparkan sesuatu ke mukanya yang imut itu.

"Sungmin-ah, Hosh hosh... Maaf kan aku karena terlambat. Jalan di kota Seoul akhir-akhir ini macet. Tampaknya penduduk di kota ini mulai bertambah. Aku sampai-sampai kebosanan di mobil." katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Ah aniya! Dia malah memasang cengiran di mukanya.

Aku masih tak bergeming. Aku kini hanya mampu menatap matanya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Sungmin-ah? G.. Gwencahanayo? Em, bisakah kau hentikan tatapan itu? Kau membuatku takut. Hehehe" kata Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu.

"Huh?! Macet? Hyukie-ya, sekedar informasi untukmu. Aku kesini menggunakan taksi. Dan kau bahkan mengatakan akan duluan sampai karena kau naik mobil pribadimu. Nyatanya? Ah! Dan jangan lupakan apa yang kau katakan di telfon tadi Eunhyuk sayang" kata Sungmin tajam.

Glekk!

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tentu saja dia ingat.

Flashback On :

Author P.O.V

Cklek!

Seorang namja tampak mencari sesuatu di lemari yang tadi dibukanya. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan deretan baju yang terlipat rapi. Sangat rapi malah. Dia sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Dia pun mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu bajunya dengan perlahan. Dia melirik jam yang ada di atas lemarinya. Jam 7.30 malam. Dia menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku terlambat 15 menit. Semoga anak itu bisa memaafkanku." Dia melirik ke arah lemarinya.

Tampaknya mengeluarkan baju dengan perlahan itu membuang waktunya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Ia pun mulai membongkar satu persatu bajunya dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidurnya. Segala macam baju di dan celana dikeluarkannya. Kini segala macam pakaian dapat kau temukan di atas ranjangnya.

20 menit kemudian..

"ARGHH!" Namja itu menggeram di depan lemarinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Oh! ini semua ulah Eunhyuk. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau dia telah pulang dari Italy. Dan sekarang, aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri sama sekali. Baju apa yang harus kupakai?" tanya seorang namja Aegyo yang kita ketahui sebagai Sungmin itu. Entahlah dia bertanya pada siapa. Dia pusing memilih bajunya sendiri. Well― Sebenarnya dia punya banyak baju bagus. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia sering keluar rumah (otomatis baju yang biasanya dia pake buat jalan-jalan itu kotor semua). Dan parahnya lagi, dia lupa membawa baju-baju itu ke Laundry. Oh sungguh! Dia ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding.

Drett drett.

Suara getaran Handphone Sungmin berhasil membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Sungmin yang masih menggunakan bathrobe berwarna pink itu berjalan mendekati meja dekat tempat tidurnya. My Hyukkie chagi. Ya, Itu nama yang tertera di layar Handphonenya.

"Yoboseyo?" Sungmin mengangkat telfonnya malas.

"Ah! Sungmin-ah, karena sepertinya kau tidak sempat mempersiapkan keperluan mu. Jadi aku―"

"TENTU SAJA. KAU TAHU? AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBELI BAJU. BAJU KU KOTOR. DAN KARENA ITU AKU HAR―" Ocehan Sungmin yang sedang emosi itu terpotong oleh suara Eunhyuk yang ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Masalahmu itu mana kutahu! Sudahlah, Untung saja aku sempat membelikanmu baju. Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku! Aku kan baru pulang Min-ah. Yayaya? Temani aku ya? Kau takkan tega sama sahabatmu sendiri?" kata Eunhyuk sambil memelas.

"Hm. Dimana kau letakkan bajunya?" Kata Sungmin malas.

"Aku meletakkannya di samping Sofa mu." kata Eunhyuk.

"Mian. Aku terlambat. Seharusnya kita bertemu pada jam 07.15." ujar Sungmin agak sedikit menyesal

"Oh Min-ah! Kau memang sahabat yang paling pengertian. Gwenchana. Aku juga belum sampai." Ini yang Eunhyuk sukai dari Sungmin. Semarah apapun Sungmin, dia akan selalu minta maaf jika itu salahnya. Yah, walaupun dia terkadang kurang peka letak kesalahannya dimana.

"Kukira kau sudah sampai. Kau takkan terlambat kan? Aku paling malas jika menunggu."

"Oh tentu tidak. Kan aku sudah bilang aku belum sampai. Itu berarti aku sudah dalam perjalanan." kata Eunhyuk.

"Dalam perjalanan? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau kau bohong, kau harus membelikanku Wine sebanyak-banyaknya." kata Sungmin mengancam.

"Hyukkie-mu ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu." kata Eunhyuk. Ada nada senang yang terdengar dari suaranya.

"Hmm. Kututup dulu." kata Sungmin datar.

Flashback Off.

Author P.O.V

Kini Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Hehe. Aku bahkan lupa membawa Handphoneku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Oh ya? Jangan bilang kau pergi mengunjungi pacar laknat mu itu? Benarkan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hah pacar yang mana? Aku tidak punya pacar Min-ah" kata Eunhyuk polos.

"Terus, Lee Donghae itu siapa eoh? Appa mu?! Hyukkie-ya, jangan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku Eunhyukkie sayang." kata Sungmin.

"a..ah.. Lee Donghae.. Eng, Kau tau darimana aku pacaran dengan namja itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Tidak penting kutahu darimana. Kau bahkan sudah pacaran dengannya sebelum ke Italy kan? Kau bilang, kau ke Italy untuk liburan. Nyatanya, kau ke Italy untuk kencan sepuasnya bersama Donghae itu kan? Jangan-jangan, kau sebenarnya bukan terjebak di kemacetan, tapi kau malah mengunjungi namjachingumu itu kan? Heng.. Kudengar dia juga sedang ada di Korea sekarang." kata Sungmin menebak-nebak sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Em.. A... Aku tampaknya tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Min-ah. Hehe" kata Eunhyuk polos.

Sungmin langsung terperangah mendengar jawaban polos yang berasal dari bibir seksi Eunhyuk. Ternyata tebakan asalnya itu benar. Dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah sikap Eunhyuk yang polos seperti tak menyadari kalau Sungmin berdiri sedari tadi. Dan jangan lupakan telinganya seakan mau pecah mendengar suara histeris yang masih saja terdengar. Bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Aku tak peduli. Sekarang, tepati janjimu. Aku kehabisan Wine. Aku mau wine special yang ada di Cafe ini. Aku mau yang mahal dan banyak. Janji adalah hutang Hyukkie-ya." kata Sungmin santai.

"Aku tahu. Baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat dulu. Tampaknya lain waktu, aku tak ingin terlambat lagi." kata Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mungkin, jika orang yang tidak mengetahui hubungan kedua namja ini, pasti akan mengira dua orang ini berpacaran. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat sedari mereka masih kecil. Kepribadian Eunhyuk yang ramah, seolah melengkapi kepribadian Sungmin yang terkenal dingin itu. Kini 2 namja tersebut sedang terlihat duduk di salah satu meja.

"Hyukkie-ya, aku mau 'minum' dirumah saja. Akan sangat lucu jika aku mabok ditempat seperti ini." kata Sungmin.

"Arra. Kau mau minum Orange Juice Mix disini? Kudengar, Cafe ini sangat terkenal dengan minuman yang satu itu. Kau ingin pesan? Nanti setelahnya kita bisa membeli Wine buat pulang sebentar." tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Berikan 2 Orange Juice Mix dan tiramisu." pesan Eunhyuk ke seorang waiter. Waiter itu mencatat pesanan Eunhyuk dengan catatan yang dibawanya dan berjalan pergi. Sungmin melihat sekeliling Cafe itu. Matanya berhenti melihat seseorang namja yang tadi dielu-elukan kini bernyanyi sambil bergitar.

"Hyuk, siapa namja yang menyanyi itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke seorang namja diatas panggung.

"Oh itu. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah salah satu idola di Cafe ini. Dia juga anak seorang pengusaha Gamers." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Pengusaha? Dia Anak seorang pengusaha Gamers? Tapi mengapa dia bisa ada ditempat semacam ini?" tanya Sungmin heran. Well― sebenarnya dia sudah sering mendengar 'Perusahaan Gamers' itu. Hanya saja dia kurang tau perusahaan itu mengolah apa. Toh, itu bukan urusannya.

"Entahlah. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sekali menjadi artis." kata Eunhyuk menyandarkan badannya di kursi.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjadi artis saja? Sepertinya dia tidak buruk juga." kata Sungmin. Sungmin sesekali melihat kearah panggung.

"Dia tidak ingin capek. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa pekerjaan artis itu. Dia ingin jadi artis yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan banyak namun tetap populer."

Sungmin hanya bisa terperangah. Apa lagi ini? Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si Cho Cho itu. Mana ada artis tanpa kerja keras? Makan gaji buta dong XD

"Eh?! Mana bisa kayak begitu? Sekalipun dia tidak punya banyak pekerjaan, otomatis dia tidak pasti tidak akan populer. Kalau semua orang seperti si Cho itu, bisa kupastikan semua orang ingin jadi artis. Dan juga, permainan gitarnya bahkan masih hancur. Bahkan aku lebih baik daripada Cho itu." sindir Sungmin.

'Pasti dia anak manja. Dasar!' satu kesimpulan tercatat di otak Sungmin. Entahlah. Dia sangat yakin bisa memastikan hal ini.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ocehan Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin juga ingin jadi artis. Eh? Tentu saja. Impian sejak kecil sahabatnya ini adalah menjadi artis. Akan tetapi, sahabatnya ini selalu saja ditolak. Kenapa? Sungmin selalu bernyanyi tanpa perasaan. Dia seakan berbicara saat bernyanyi. Itulah kelemahan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak dapat menyalurkan perasaannya di baris-baris lagu apapun. Well― menurut Eunhyuk, suara Sungmin itu merdu. Namun, apa gunanya bernyanyi tanpa perasaan? Seperti sup tanpa garam saja―Itu yang didengarnya tentang pepatah atau peribahasa orang sekitar―.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"2 Orange Juice Mix dan tiramisu telah tersedia. Selamat menikmati." Waiter Cafe itu menaruh makanan diatas meja Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mulai mencicipi hidangan dihadapan mereka. Keduanya makan dalam damai sambil sesekali berbicara. Bahkan nama Lee Donghae pun tak luput dari tema pembicaraan 2 namja ini. Namun kedamaian itu terhancurkan begitu saja saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan para yeoja-yeoja yang disertai dengan tepuk tangan.

"Oh Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak yang romantis. Dia sangat romantis bukan? Dia bahkan memberikan sebuah bunga untuk seorang penonton. Oh so sweet." kata MC.

"Apakah kalian ingin diberikan bunga oleh Kyuhyun?" tanya MC.

"NE!" teriak yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Apakah kalian masih ingin melihat pertunjukkan Kyuhyun? You want it or not?" MC itu bertanya sekali lagi.

"YEAHH! WE WANT IT! WE WANT IT!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita panggil nama Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun! Please sing to us again." kata Sang MC semangat. Tampaknya MC yeoja ini termasuk fans Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan para yeoja menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Hal ini membuat seluruh orang yang berada di Cafe itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke panggung. Tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYU― KYAAAAA~!"

Kini terlihatlah seorang pemuda dari balik tirai. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia maju sambil menenteng gitarnya dan segera duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Tak lupa juga Kyuhyun menunjukan senyum termanisnya.

"KYAAAA~! KYUUU~" teriakan penonton makin keras saat si Kyuhyun itu menunjukan senyumnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN OPPA NEOMU KYEOPTA!"

"KYUHYUN OPPA, KAU SANGAT GANTENG HARI INI."

"CHO KYUHYUN, PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Teriakan-teriakan penonton kembali bergema. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Dia kembali menyantap tiramisunya.

"Wow! Tampaknya Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat populer. Dia bahkan bisa saja mengalahkan kepopuleran artis jaman sekarang." kata Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia nampak terkagum-kagum dengan namja diatas panggung itu. Sesekali Eunhyuk berdecak kagum.

'Huh?! Dia bahkan tidak ada istimewanya menurutku. Kecuali wajahnya yang tampan dan suaranya yang merdu.' kata Sungmin dalam hati.

'Eh? Kau mengatakan apa Lee Sungmin?! Tampan dan bersuara merdu? Oh tampaknya kau mulai keracunan yeoja-yeoja ini.' Sungmin menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae! Jika kau tidak makan tiramisunya, aku akan makan makanan ini. Aku lapar." kata Sungmin ketus. Namun Eunhyuk masih saja melihat kearah Cho Kyuhyun itu seolah tidak mendengarkan sahabatnya. Sungmin menghela napas perlahan sambil mengambil tiramisu Eunhyuk dan memakannya dengan kesal.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Prok Prok Prok!

Gema tepuk tangan mengakhiri penampilan namja bermarga Cho itu. Cho Kyuhyun mengakhiri penampilannya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Wow. Si Cho it-" perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong melihat piring di depannya yang kosong. Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. Kini matanya memincing kesal dan melihat kearah sahabatnya yang kini sedang asyik menyeruput minumannya dengan santai seolah tidak peduli dengan sahabatnya yang tengah menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuang pemuda aegyo didepannya ini.

"Ada apa kau menatapku begitu? Kau terpesona denganku Hyukkie-ya? Sorry, tapi aku sangat tidak tertarik padamu." kata Sungmin santai. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil mengatur nafasnya dan―

"LEE SUNGMIN PABO-YA! KAU MAKAN SEMUA TIRAMISU KU HEH?! AKU BELUM MAKAN. DASAR KELINCI! " teriak Eunhyuk emosi.

Dan oh tidak― Seluruh mata kini terarah di meja Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Tak terkecuali seorang namja yang tadinya sedang turun dari panggung. Sambil menenteng tas gitarnya. Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Aku sudah memintanya tadi. Siapa suruh kau hanya melihat tanpa kedip kepanggung itu? Kau bahkan mengacuhkan sahabatmu demi namja bodoh di atas panggung itu. Jadi kesimpulannya, itu sama sekali bukan salahku." kata Sungmin tenang.

Oh demi apapun! Eunhyuk akan sangat rela jika ditendang kemana saja. Perkataan Sungmin sukses mendapatkan 'perhatian' dari fans-fans Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun? Tentu saja namja Cho itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sempurna. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan namja kelinci itu. Tidak. Dia tidak marah. Sedikit tersinggung memang. Akan tetapi, kepeduliannya pada nasib namja imut itu sangat besar. Dia hanya berharap namja kelinci itu tidak diserang oleh fans-fansnya.

"MWO?! DASAR NAMJA TAK TAHU DIRI!"

"APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN OPPA KYU KAYAK BEGITU?"

"MEMANGNYA KAU SUDAH SEMPURNA?!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya sempurna. Perkataan fans-fans Kyuhyun tadi membuat kadar kemarahan Sungmin bertambah.

"Aku tidak sempurna. Sangat tidak sempurna. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun itu..." kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan melanjutkan,

"Cho Kyuhyun itu... Bahkan dia tidak lebih baik dari pada diriku." kata Sungmin santai.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkaget-kaget mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. Eunhyuk akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari samping sahabatnya yang bermulut tajam ini. Cho Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri meja Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung saja berbicara sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"A.. Ahh.. Begini.. Mu.. Mungkin saja Lee Sungmin ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu. A.. Ah! Sungmin ini teman masa kecil ku." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Entahlah apa di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun seharusnya marah mendengar dirinya dijelek-jelekan seperti itu. Namun, anehnya dia malah menolong namja yang sedang memberontak di rangkulannya ini. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menyelamatkan namja yang diketahuinya sebagai Lee Sungmin ini dari serbuan fansnya. Namun, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu Cafe, suara seorang fansnya sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

"TAPI OPPA TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN BERNAMA SUNGMIN! JANGAN-JANGAN, NAMJA DI SAMPING KYU OPPA ITU ORANG GANJEN YANG SENGAJA MENDEKATI OPPA LAGI?! DASAR TAK TAHU DIRI!"

Oh. Nampaknya ini diluar rencana Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tau kalau dia sudah sepopuler ini. Hey! Dia tidak narsis ―setidaknya dia berpikiran seperti itu―. Tapi kalau dia tidak populer, kenapa pula fans-fansnya mencari tahu segala hal tentang Kyuhyun? Bahkan mereka tahu Kyuhyun tak punya teman bernama Lee Sungmin.

"MWO?! YA YEOJA CENTIL! SI CHO SIALAN INI YANG MERANGKUL KU! LAGI PULA AKU TIDAK PUNYA KETERTARIKAN SAMA SEKALI DENGAN NAMJA PABO SEPERTI CHO KYUHYUN INI!" teriak Sungmin emosi.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar Sungmin tidak diserang para yeoja ini. Namun, tampaknya Tuhan belum sepihak dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Lihat saja sekarang. Sungmin mulai diserang para fans Kyuhyun. Karena saling dorong, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terseret keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Bugh! Prang! Crakkk! (?)

"YAYAYA! BAJUKU! YA! YEOJA! INI MASIH BARU TAHU!" teriak Sungmin. Bajunya masih baru namun lihatlah sekarang. Bajunya telah kotor dan basah terkena minumannya sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan kerahnya yang terobek. Fans Kyuhyun menumpahkan Jus dan merobek baju Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa agar Eunhyuk tidak memarahinya.

Sret!

"YA YEOJA! RAMBUTKU ARGHH!" teriak Sungmin kesakitan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam mulai dijambak oleh fans Kyuhyun.

"YA YEOJA SIALAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN KALIAN ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMUKUL KALIAN!" teriak Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan jambakan fans-fans gila itu.

"SILAHKAN SAJA KALAU BISA! DASAR BANCI! MUKUL YEOJA! IH" kata fans Kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala Sungmin.

"YA! APPO AISH!" Sungmin sungguh kesakitan kali ini. Demi apapun ini sakit sekali. Rambutnya dijambak sangat kuat. Sungmin tidak mungkin mengeluarkan beladiri disini. Hey! Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Sungmin hanya bisa terduduk sambil melindungi badannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, langsung cepat-cepat mendorong masuk tubuhnya. Dia sungguh tak percaya malam ini ia harus melakukan hal ini. Sekedar informasi, Cho Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang tidak peduli sekitarnya. Bahkan, ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang diserang oleh fansnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saja jika orang lain diserang fansnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa kasihan melihat pemuda aegyo yang jadi korban keganasan fansnya.

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Dia bisa mati jika begini. Dia tampaknya harus mengeluarkan beladirinya. Hey! Ini sudah keterlaluan kau tahu? Sungmin segera berdiri. Di pikirannya cuma satu. Tonjok saja yeoja-yeoja sialan ini. Mereka tidak akan mati jika ditonjok. Sungmin menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dan sekarang!

Bugh!

"ARGHHHH APPO!"

Hening.

Sungmin membuka matanya saat mendengar suara kesakitan seseorang. Lagipula, para yeoja itu sudah berhenti.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Dia heran melihat fans-fans Kyuhyun yang melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arahnya.

"HIKS.. APPO LEE SUNGMIN!"

Suara serak dan kesakitan seseorang yang disertai suara tangisan itu membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

'Apa yang dilakukan Si Cho itu disitu? Jangan bilang dia...' Sungmin tidak mampu melanjutkannya.

Glek!

'Oh tidak! Ini akan dimulai lagi!' kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil menelan ludahnya.

"NAMJA PENDEK! KAU MENYAKITI KYU OPPA! RASAKAN INI!"

CTAK! BUGH! SRET! TAKK!

"YAYAYA! INI KYUHYUN OPPA! OPPA KALIAN CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI MEMUKULKU! YA! AKU BUKAN LEE SUNGMIN! ARGHH HENTIKAN! YA! BAJUKU! ARGH TANGANKU! AAAAHHH" ternyata Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk itu ikutan jadi korban keganasan fansnya sendiri. Tangannya bahkan diinjak oleh fansnya sendiri.

"YA SIALAN! APPO AISHH! YA! INI SAKIT SEKALI!" Sungmin seperti akan mati jika begini.

"APPO!" teriak KyuMin kesakitan.

TBC/END?

(a/n : One word. GAJE. Kyakakaka XD

FF ini dalam rangka coba-coba. Ini pertama kalinya saya memberanikan diri mempost FF XD

Kalau ada yang review/koment, yaa syukur dah. Kalau ga ada yang review/koment, yaa syukurin dah lu -_-a

Biarpun ga ada yang baca, saya tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya saya udah ada keberanian buat post FF macam beginian~)

Mind to review/koment? ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Title › Artist.

Cast › Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast

Genre › Romance and ... *dunno*

Rating › Teenager

Length › Series

Disclaimer › God, Themselves, They Parent's, SMEnt, ELF, And Their Couple(?). But this Fanfic is Belongs to me.

Warning › This is Yaoi Fic. OOC. EYD yang tak sesuai. Typo(s), Alur yang kurang di mengerti dll. Please Close This Window if you don't like it.

Hope You'll Like It~^^

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

What a bad day!

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Author P.O.V

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Daun-daun di pepohonan bergemerisik karena angin malam yang sangat kencang. Malam ini jalanan sudah tampak sepi. Maklum saja. Malam ini sangat dingin sehingga membuat orang enggan keluar dari 'tempat perlindungan'nya. Dan ah! waktu istirahat tentu saja. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk seseorang beraktifitas. Bisa dipastikan jika penduduk kota ini sebagian telah tidur terlelap di kasur dengan nyaman ―atau tidak―.

Namun, hal itu nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk **namja** kelinci ini. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok-seok, dia mencoba mengayunkan kakinya yang siap menuju kemana saja. **Namja** itu menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memakai baju panjang ―jari-jarinya tidak tertutup― tipis berwarna hitam yang telah robek di bagian kerahnya. Robekkan itu memperlihatkan kulit leher yang putih dari **namja** ini. **Namja** tersebut mencoba menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya. Rambut hitam legamnya sangat indah tertimpa sinar bulan. Mungkin jika seseorang yang melewati **namja** ini pasti akan mengiranya **yeoja**. Sangat kontras memang ―jika saja **namja** ini tidak penuh dengan luka―.

Badan **namja** itu terasa perih sehingga membuatnya enggan itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Dia sangat kesakitan sehingga hanya mampu terduduk di atas trotoar di parkiran. **Namja** imut dengan kondisi menggenaskan itu hanya bisa terduduk di parkiran **Cafe**. **Namja** imut itu ―Lee Sungmin tentu saja― sedang mencoba mengangkat lengannya dan melirik ke arah arloji yang ada dilengannya. Pukul 23.45 ―itu yang tertera di arlojinya―. Melihat angka yang ditujukan benda itu, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dimana si Monyet Hyuk itu? Dia bahkan tidak menolong sahabatnya sendiri. Cih!" Sungmin mendecak kesal kala mengingat kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan tadi. Ia pun mencoba merogoh kantung celananya. Di keluarkannya benda canggih dari kantong celananya, memencetnya perlahan dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

'Tuuut... Tuuut... Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beber―'

"Yayaya! Aku tidak butuh denganmu **yeoja** operator! ARRRGHH! EUNHYUK SIALAN!"

Tampaknya Sungmin sudah mulai stress XD

"Aish! Anak itu pasti sudah pulang dan dengan teganya dia melupakanku. Akan kubunuh kau Lee Hyukjae sialan!" Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan **namja** yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu. Hari ini dia sungguh sial. Sungmin yakin hari ini adalah **Bad Day** menurutnya.

Lebay? Tentu saja tidak. Kalian ingin tahu apa saja kesialannya? Tadi, dia dihukum guru dikampusnya karena datang terlambat. Terus karena terlambat dia harus mendapatkan hukuman 'mencabut rumput' di belakang bangunan kampusnya itu ―dan itu sangat luas―. Belum lagi dia harus terpleset pada saat mencabut rumput dikarenakan rumput-rumput tersebut basah karena air hujan yang lumayan deras mengguyur kota itu. Di serang oleh para **yeoja** gila. Dan jangan lupakan dia masih harus memperbaiki lemarinya karena tadi dia sukses mengobrak-abrik lemarinya tanpa membereskannya kembali. Kurang sial apa lagi **namja** manis ini? Kini dia bahkan tidak bisa pulang dengan badan sesakit ini.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"ARGH! YA BOTAK SIALAN! **APPO**! AISH!" Seorang **namja** yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil diiringi 2 orang **namja** tegak dan botak gundul XD

"Tapi Tuan Besar Cho akan marah jika melihat anaknya luka begini. Nanti kami berdua akan dipecat karena melihat anaknya luk―"

"Yayaya! Appa tidak akan memecat kalian. Majikan kalian itu aku. Sekarang bawa aku pulang! Jika kalian tidak ingin dipecat olehku, hentikan mengkhawatirkanku. Kalian malah menyakitiku bodoh! Kalian pikir tangan kalian ini halus apa?! Grrr" desis Cho Kyuhyun. Rasanya 2 **namja** ―**bodyguard** keluarga Cho― ini serba salah. Namun mereka juga tidak mau dipecat oleh **namja** yang di tengah-tengah kedua badan besar ini.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya yang tergolong mewah itu. Dia duduk di jok belakang sambil menyandarkan badannya mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Sesekali meringis jika tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh bekas 'amukan' para fansnya. Kedua **bodyguard** itu juga sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Hingga akhirnya―

BRUKK!

"ARGHH!" Jeritan seseorang sukses membangunkan Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk tidur. Langsung saja kedua **bodyguard** ini menengok kebelakang. Ketika menyadari sesuatu terjadi, kedua **bodyguard** ini langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun bengong melihat kedua **bodyguard**nya ini. Karena tak tahan dengan sakit di badannya, langsung saja Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak kepada 2 **namja** botak itu.

"YA! AISH! Badanku sakit semua! Bawa aku ke rumah sekarang juga atau kalian akan kupecat! YA! PALLI!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari apa yang terjadi di belakang sana.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda Cho. Tapi ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar disini. Dan..." kedua **bodyguard** Kyuhyun tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan? Dan apa eoh?" ulang Cho Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran.

"DAN MEREKA BERDUA INI MENABRAKKU SIALAN!" Teriakan seseorang itu membuat mata hazel Kyuhyun membulat sempurna.

'Ini suara Lee Sungmin. Tapi... Jangan bilang dua orang bodoh ini menabrak Sungmin? Aish! Merepotkan saja!' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari ke belakang mobilnya. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran **namja** bermata hazel ini. Rasa sakitnya seperti hilang seketika.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"EH?! Cho! Ternyata kau yang menabrakku? Dasar sialan!" Bentak Sungmin sambil melemparkan sepatunya.

"Ya! **Appo**! Bukan aku yang menabrakmu! Aish!" elak Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa kalau bukan kau heh? Setan?!" tanya Sungmin sarkastik.

"Ini bukan ulah Tuan Muda Cho. Ini ulah kami." Perkataan **bodyguard** Kyuhyun ini mampu menghasilkan senyum kemenangan di bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun sampai―

"Ini ulah kami. Tapi Tuan Muda Cho yang menyuruh kami cepat. Akibatnya kami tidak melihat anda disini." ―Kyuhyun hanya bisa melemparkan **deathglare** kepada 2 **namja** yang berbadan menyeramkan namun berotak polos layaknya anak kecil ini. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap sinis kearah Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

"So? Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin masih saja memasang wajah seperti itu ―tatapan sinis dan senyum kemenangan―

"**Arraseo**! Sekarang kau mau apa dariku Lee Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun mengalah.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan 'Ah! Kurasa dengan mengantarku pulang mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan. Daripada aku mati disini? Tidak lucu kalau besok ada berita dengan judul SEORANG **NAMJA** BERBAKAT MATI DENGAN TIDAK ELIT DAN BAJU COMPANG CAMPING. Ya. Begitu saja.' Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

"Antar aku pulang." kata Sungmin singkat.

" **MWO**?!" Kyuhyun sangat kaget dengan permintaan Sungmin. Well― Dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan mengantar **namja** ini. Namun, dengan badan yang serasa mau remuk ini tidak memungkinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan Sungmin. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah 'cepatlah pulang kerumah dan rasakan kenikmatan kasur empuk yang menunggumu'. Namun semua pikirannya itu hilang secara otomatis ketika melihat Sungmin melemparkan **deathglare** kepadanya.

"Aish! **Arraseo**! Naik kemobilku sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki mobilnya.

"Sini mari kami bantu Tuan. Apakah Tuan ingin ku gendong?" tawar salah satu **bodyguard** itu kepada Sungmin. Hal itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja akan naik ke mobil.

"**MWO**?!** ANIYO**!" seluruh pandangan mengarah ke Kyuhyun.

'Ada apa lagi dengan manusia satu ini?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku saja yang membantu Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"**MWO**?!" kali ini Sungmin yang nampak kaget mendengar perkataan **namja** berambut coklat didepannya ini.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan kekagetan Sungmin dan keheranan dua orang berbadan tegap disampingnya ini.

'Bukannya tadi dia bilang dia kesakitan ya?' setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran 2 **bodyguard** itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat Sungmin **bridal style**. Sampai Sungmin memukul kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapan protes di matanya.

"Turunkan aku." kata Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin. Dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Sehingga kini pundak Kyuhyun ada dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"**Palliwa**! Naik kepundakku!" kata Kyuhyun tak sabar ketika tau Sungmin ―tadi― menatap nya tak mengerti. Hal itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan segera menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di jok belakang kemudian dia duduk di samping Sungmin. Mobil telah berjalan keluar melewati **gate** **Cafe** tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang melihat kearah jalanan. Tadi **namja** kelinci ini meminta Kyuhyun untuk membunuh **AC**nya. Katanya akan lebih bagus kalau kita menggunakan angin alam. Oleh karena itu jendela mobil Kyuhyun kini terbuka. Tampaknya Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar menuruti semua perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Dia menutup matanya menikmati terpaan angin yang tanpa sengaja mengenai mukanya. Sesekali bibir merah delimanya mengerucut imut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. '**Neomu Kyeopta.**' Pujinya dalam hati. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan Sungmin hingga pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sabuk pengaman disamping Sungmin yang tidak terpakai. Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Jalanan sangat berbahaya. Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu Lee Sungmin. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu. Ck, kau sungguh merepotkanku saja." kata Kyuhyun masih saja mencoba menarik sabuk pengaman Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak kesal kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk memasangkan **seatbelt. **Tampaknya tali sabuk pengamannya tidak bisa ditarik. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menambah kapasitas(?) kedekatannya dengan Sungmin dan menempelkan diri mereka berdua sehingga leher Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan Sungmin.

'Hmmm... Harum sekali. Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin?!' kata Sungmin dalam hati seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai memasangkan sabuk pada Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin yang menggeleng imut. Kyuhyun memperhatikan baik-baik ―dengan jarak yang sangat dekat tadi― wajah Sungmin yang sedikit luka pada bagian kepalanya dan pipinya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menahan nafasnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Hembusan nafas mereka berhembusan bergantian satu sama lain. Menerpa wajah mereka berdua.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Hah?!" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ―kembali― saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin. Dengan mata kelinci yang membulat sempurna dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Sungmin tambah **aegyo** di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tanya, Apakah luka-luka dibadanmu sangat sakit?" ulang Kyuhyun

"Oh luka dari FANSMU maksudmu? Tentu saja. Apakah kau tidak bisa lihat?" jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit nada penekanan di kata 'Fansmu'.

"Tentu saja aku lihat." kata Kyuhyun singkat seraya menjauhkan badannya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Kyuhyun masih saja mencuri pandang ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus memulai dimana lagi. Kyuhyun pun berusaha untuk mengakhiri keheningan itu.

"Bukannya kau tadi dengan temanmu? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak tahu." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Beritahu aku jalan rumahmu. Kau ingin aku antar kemana?"

"Apartment. Di apartment **JOY** di daerah **Apgujeong**." Kata Sungmin

"**Arraseo**." kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Keheningan itu membuat Sungmin mengantuk. Sungmin mencoba untuk menahan kantuknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja dengan setia memperhatikan Sungmin. Lama kelamaan mata Sungmin mulai terpejam. Goyang-goyang(?) di jalanan membuat kepala Sungmin hampir terantuk di kursi depannya jika saja Kyuhyun tak sigap menahannya. Untung saja Kyuhyun yang saat itu melihat Sungmin tertidur dengan cepat menahan badan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menidurkan Sungmin dipangkuannya sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam legan dan halus itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat poni Sungmin. Jari-jamarinya meraba pelan luka yang ada pada kepala Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin mendesah kesakitan dan menggeliat perlahan di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi dengan **namja** yang saat ini tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia mungkin saja sakit hati dengan namja imut ini. Namun, tetap saja rasa simpatinya lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya yang tersinggung akan perkataan pemuda itu.

"**Mianhae**.** Jeongmal mianhae**." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata maaf meskipun dia tahu Sungmin tidak mendengarkan permintaan maafnya.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Tuan Muda Cho, kita telah sampai di Apartment **JOY**." Kata salah seorang **bodyguard**nya.

"Sstt.. Jangan terlalu ribut. Sekarang kalian pulang saja. Dan aku yang akan mengangkatnya. Biarkan saja dia tidur." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi Tuan Besar Cho akan memarahi kami Tuan." kata mereka takut.

"**Aniyo**. Aku akan bicara pada appa ku."

"Tapi Tuan..." perkataan **bodyguard** Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Tuan Mudanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun segera keluar dan mengangkat badan Sungmin ala **bridal style**. Namun sebelumnya ia merogoh kunci ―yang bisa dipastikan adalah kunci apartment Sungmin― di kantongnya.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan perlahan. Dia agak kesusahan mencari lampu sehingga dia berjalan mencari sofa ―untuk menaruh(?) Sungmin―. Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan perlahan di kegelepan ―takut kalau sedikitpun suara akan membangunkan Sungmin―. Setelah menidurkan Sungmin di benda yang Kyuhyun rasa adalah sofa, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan di kegelapan. Namun,

BUGH!

"AWWW!" jerit Kyuhyun tertahan. Dia mengusap-usap kakinya yang tadi tampaknya menabrak sesuatu. Sambil tertatih-tatih dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali sambil meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

CTEK!

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tepat berada didepannya. Seorang **namja** imut melihat tajam kearahnya. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"WAAA! Ah! Kau mengangetkanku."

Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, Mata kelincinya itu menatap kearah Kyuhyun seolah berkata padanya ―Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam dirumahku, bodoh? ― Kyuhyun menghela napas perlahan.

"**Arra arra**. Aku mau menginap disini Lee Sungmin."

"**MWO**?** ANIYO**! Kau pikir rumahku ini hotel?!" tolak Sungmin.

"Apartment. Di apartment **JOY** di daerah Apgujeong." kata Kyuhyun menirukan perkataan Sungmin ―pada saat dimobil―.

"Maksud ku, Kau pikir apartment ku ini hotel, **pabbo**?!" ulang Sungmin.

"Ya Ampun Lee Sungmin. Ini adalah apartment. Untuk menginap juga bukan? Hahaha Lee Sungmin, kini lihat siapa yang **PABBO**. Cho Kyuhyun atau Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan di kata '**PABBO**'. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Sungmin untuknya. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang tertera nama LEE SUNGMIN ―Tentu saja kamar Sungmin―, Sungmin sudah menarik bajunya.

"YA! Mau kemana kau Cho Kyuhyun? Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana." Kata Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun hanya melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari bajunya dan terus berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"YA BERHENTI SIALAN!" Bentak Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun telah membuka pintu kamar yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Woah! Apa ini? Pink. Pink. Dan Pink! Kenapa serba pink? Dan... Waw! Kukira kau orang yang rapi dan terawat Lee Sungmin. Ternyata kamarmu berantakan sekali. Bahkan kamarku selalu bersih. Well― walaupun dibersihkan oleh pelayan-pelayan wanita dirumahku sih. Tapi setidaknya kamarmu benar-benar seperti terserang badai" Oceh Kyuhyun melihat pakaian-pakaian Sungmin yang sangat berantakan. Dia mengambil salah satu pakaian yang membuatnya penasaran.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KELU..." Perkataan Sungmin terhenti melihat Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu pakaiannya.

BUGH!

"AWWW! **APPO** LEE SUNGMIN!" Jerit Kyuhyun kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja ditimpuk oleh Sungmin menggunakan bantalnya.

"Sedang apa kau dengan boxerku heh?! Apa kau tidak punya boxer sedikitpun sehingga kau mengambil boxerku? Tak kusangka anak seorang pengusaha ternama adalah pencuri boxer."

"Ini boxermu? Woah Daebak! Ternyata kau benar-benar pink addict! Boxermu saja berwarna pink. Ckckck. Aku tidak mencuri boxer. Lagipula boxerku lebih banyak dari boxermu. Dan lagipula ukuran kita tidak sama." Kata Kyuhyun ambil melihat-lihat kamar Sungmin.

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin.

"Min, aku lapar." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Min? Darimana kau tau panggilan itu? Kau bertemu Eunhyuk?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun. Setahunya, hanya Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya 'Min'.

"**Ani**. Aku hanya asal menebak saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

'Aneh sekali manusia didepanku ini.' Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apakah kau tak punya makanan? Aku lapar." Kata Kyuhyun

"**Ani**. Kau tak akan makan disini. Kau akan makan dirumahmu. Sekarang cepat keluar dari apartment ku. Kuyakin **bodyguard** mu ada diluar sedang menunggu Tuan Muda nya" Usir Sungmin.

"**Bodyguard**ku sudah pulang." Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mereka akan kembali bukan? Maksudku, kau tidak menginap disini kan?" Tanya Sungmin ketakutan ―takut jika Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menginap di apartmentnya―.

"**Ne**, mereka kembali." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah." Kata Sungmin.

"Eh? Syukur kenapa? Mereka kembali pada saat besok pagi." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

"**MWO**?! Jadi kau akan menginap disini?"

"**Ne**, **of course** Lee Sungmin."

"**ANDWAE**!" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah.

"Aish! Ribut sekali kau. Min, aku lapar."

"Terus? Tidak ada masakan siap saji disini."

"Masakan sesuatu untukku. Apa saja."

"Eh?! Hahaha Lucu sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir aku koki yang ada dirumahmu begitu?"

"Min, ayolah."

"Masak saja sendiri."

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa masak Min."

"Heh? Cho! Itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula bukan aku yang makan. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu."

"EH?!** ANDWAE** MING!"

"Apa-apaan kau merubah seenaknya nama orang? Ming? Apapula itu." Ledek Sungmin. Dia mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Sungmin keluar menggunakan bathrobenya dan dengan rambut yang basah. Saat dia keluar, dia melihat Kyuhyun tengah memegang perutnya sambil tiduran di kasur Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidur diatas tumpukan baju itu. Ingin sekali Sungmin mengubur anak bermarga Cho itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Turun sekarang juga!"

"Ming, aku sangat lapar."

"**And**? Kau mau apa heh? Menyuruhku masak begitu?"

"**For your information** Ming. Aku bahkan pernah tanpa sengaja membakar dapurku saat aku kelaparan di tengah malam. Apa kau ingin hal itu terjadi padamu Lee Sungmin? Ayolah.." kata Kyuhyun memelas. Kyuhyun benar-benar seakan mau mati. Di **Cafe** saja, dia tidak sempat makan. Dia bahkan merelakan imagenya turun dihadapan Sungmin hanya untuk sepiring makanan.

"Aish! **Arraseo**. Tunggu aku memakai piyamaku dulu." kata Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak juga beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin.

"Keluar Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa aku ingin memakai piyama?!"

"Pakai saja. Aku benar-benar lemas walau hanya untuk duduk Ming."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Cho!" Sungmin menarik paksa Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya terpaksa duduk dan Sungmin masih saja menariknya keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, tenaga Kyuhyun entah kenapa lebih kuat daripada Sungmin. Mungkin karena luka badannya tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan Sungmin yang memang sangat disakiti oleh para fans Kyuhyun.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Keluar!"

"Ming, aku benar-benar lemas. Begini saja, aku akan menutup mataku dan kau berganti." tawar Kyuhyun.

"**MWO**?** ANDWAE**! Kau akan membuka matamu mengintipku kan? Dasar mesum!"

"**Aniyo**. Pokoknya aku takkan keluar kalau kau tak memasakkan makanan untukku." kata Kyuhyun kini menutup matanya dengan bantal.

"Aish! Jangan mengintip Cho! Atau kau akan kubunuh!" ancam Sungmin.

"**Aniyo**!** Palli**! Aku sudah lapar!" teriak Kyuhyun masih menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Akhirnya Sungmin memakai piyamanya dengan was-was. Takut Cho mesum itu membuka matanya. Well, ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar mesum. Tentu saja. Lihat saja dia telah melihat tanpa kedip kearah punggung putih itu. Untung saja Sungmin yang masih belum sadar itu telah memakai celananya. Kyuhyun benar-benar melihatnya inci demi inci punggung itu. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat memar yang sangat kelihatan di punggung bagian atas Sungmin. Memar yang di ciptakan oleh fans Kyuhyun tentu saja. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan Sungmin. Perasaan bersalah kini kembali menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun kembali menutup mukanya dengan bantal saat Sungmin nampak sudah habis memakai pakaiannya.

"Kyuhyun, **kajja**!** Palli**!" kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun beranjak ke dapur.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku duduk di meja makan di dapur apartment yang lumayan simpel ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala sudut ruangan berwarna biru ini. Sampai akhirnya mataku terhenti di sebuah apron berwarna pink yang tergantung di samping lemari dapur. Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar pink addict yang hebat.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau bisa membuatkan ku steak?" tanya ku dengan muka polos yang ditanggapi Sungmin dengan sebuah pukulan telak di kepalaku.

"Aish apa-apaan kau Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya kau sangat kagum dengan kepalaku sehingga tanganmu dari tadi MENCIUMnya." Kata ku sambil menekankan kata 'Mencium'.

"Apapun itu, aku tidak punya makanan hotel disini Cho. Dan aku juga hanya gemas dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu."

"**MWO**?!** For your information** Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira. Aku bahkan berulang kali juara 1 disekolahku atau di lomba-lomba yang pernah aku ikuti. Jangan menganggapku remeh Sungmin bocah!"

"YA! Dimana sopan santunmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kudengar kau masih junior di kuliah mu. Dan untuk informasi, aku adalah senior di kuliahku. Dan apapula yang kau bicarakan tentang lomba? Kau benar-benar merusak moodku." desisnya.

"Waw! Aku tak tau kalau kau begitu mengetahui apapun tentangku. Bahkan kau tau aku junior di kuliahku. Ckckck. Lee Sungmin. Kau adalah fans seorang Cho Kyuhyun ternyata." ledekku dengan senyum istimewa ―senyum evil tentu saja―.

"**Mwo**?! Ya! Aku hanya mendengarnya dari salah satu fansmu yang tanpa sengaja duduk disebelahku dan Eunhyuk. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu Tuan. Aish! Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan! Masak saja sendiri!"

"Yah, kenapa begitu? Mianhae... Kalau begitu buatkan aku apa saja yang bisa kau buat." kataku mengalah. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Cih, Lee Sungmin. Kau lucu sekali.

Aku mengambil apron pink yang tidak di gunakan oleh tuannya. Aku menyerahkan apron itu tepat didepan mukanya. Dia hanya memandang ku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pakailah. Aku suka sekali melihat mu memakai barang berwarna pink." aku menunjuk piyamanya yang berwarna pink. Hey! Dia menurutiku ternyata. Dia memakai apron itu dan aku membantunya mengikat apron pink itu. Aku membalikkan badannya sehingga aku dengannya berhadapan. Aku mengangkat dagunya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang indah itu.

"**Uri Minnie**,** Neomu yeppeo**!** Kyeopta Ming-ah**." kataku dengan semangat.

"Eh? Umm.." Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya rona merah melingkupi seluruh pipinya yang chubby itu. Aku tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang ―dengan pipi merona merah― tambah manis dimataku.

"Kau suka sekali merubah namaku." Dia merenggut imut(?).

"**Well**, teman-temanmu memanggil mu Min bukan? Aku akan memanggilmu Ming atau mungkin akan terus bertambah. Because I'm a special 'friend' that you have Lee Sungmin."

"What a special?! You are now just a guy that really pity in my eyes. Cih! Disini kau bahkan mengemis makan. Apa yang akan dikatakan fans-fansmu jika mendengar berita tentang itu? Ckckck.."

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan fansku. Karena aku adalah orang yang susah untuk ditinggalkan dan dibenci." kataku dengan bangga.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar kepedean Cho Kyuhyun."

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Author P.O.V

"Makanan siap! Makanlah yang banyak." kata Sungmin setelah selesai menaruh makanan di meja makan. **Well** ―sejak kapan Lee Sungmin jadi manis begini? -_-

"Gomawo!" kata Kyuhyun langsung menyambar makanan didepannya. Dari tingkahnya saja bisa dipastikan kalau dia memang kelaparan.

"Bagaimana? Enak kah?" tanya Sungmin.

"**Neomu massita** Minnie-ya!" puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Segera dia habiskan masakan 'spesial' Lee Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun menompang dagunya dan menatap kearah Sungmin yang sedang bergelut dengan cuciannya.

"Kau tidur di lantai dan aku tidur di kasur." Kata Sungmin sambil mencuci piring di westafel dapurnya. Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menompang dagunya itu langsung terbelalak kaget.

"**MWO**?! Kalau aku sakit bagaimana Minnie-ya? Appaku akan sangat khawatir denganku. Aku tidak tahan dingin Minnie. **Jebal** Minnie-ya." Kyuhyun memelas di samping Sungmin yang masih saja sibuk dengan kerjaannya tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu pulang lah sekarang. Dirumahmu banyak kasur empuk yang menantimu." Kata Sungmin cuek.

"**Keunde**.. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin disini." Kata Kyuhyun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang tadinya bergelut(?) di westafel itu segera mematikan airnya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Cho. Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan. Dari. Diriku. Hah?!" Kata Sungmin penuh penekanan. Sungmin sedikit heran dengan Kyuhyun yang bersikukuh ingin menginap diapartmentnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari mu Lee Sungmin. Aku.. Aku.. Hanya ingin menemanimu." kata Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau tak sadar kalau kau ada lah segala alasan mengapa semua kesialan ini terjadi padaku eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"**Mianhae**. **Well**, itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku kau tahu? Fans-fans ku memang begitu. Tolong maklumi mereka Minnie-ya. Dan juga, aku tidak tahan dingin kau tahu?" Kata Kyuhyun memelas (lagi).

"Cih! Kau adalah tamu disini Cho. Kau harus tahu diri sekali-sekali." Kata Sungmin sambil kembali mencuci. Namun Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih saja memasang tampang memelas di wajahnya.

Sungmin menghela napas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan "**Arraseo**. Kalau saja tidak mengingat kau adalah artis dengan fans yang lumayan banyak, aku takkan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk 'mencicipi' kasurku yang empuk itu."

"Jinjja? Kau mengijinkanku? Aigo-ya! Gumawo Minnieopta." Kata pemuda tampan itu gembira.

"Minnieopta? Cho, berhenti membuat nama panggilan untukku. Kau bahkan tidak dekat denganku." Kata Sungmin seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Suatu saat nanti." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Cho? Suatu saat nanti? Maksudmu, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi pembantuku? Atau menjadi penja―"

"Suatu saat nanti.. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku bukan orang yang dekat denganmu. Tapi aku akan menjadi orang terdekat denganmu dan yang PALING DEKAT denganmu Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. Oh, senyum tulus menurutku.

Perkataan singkat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak berniat untuk berpindah pandangan. Dia masih saja menatap Sungmin yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Itu hanya pendapatku saja. Tapi semua orang―Bahkan jika hewan bisa bicara― pasti berpendapat kalau **namja** cantik itu salah tingkah. Lihatlah semburat kemerahan yang terdapat dipipi mulusnya itu.

"Cih. Orang-orang yang mengenalku akan langsung menjauhiku. Kau harus tahu itu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu ada untukmu Lee Sungmin."

"Orang terdekatku hanya Eunhyuk. Aku pikir mungkin Eunhyuk orang nomor satu yang ada dihatiku sekarang."

"Kau.. Kau menyukai Eunhyuk itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tertahan. Dia terlihat seakan-akan menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Karena aku tidak punya orang spesial dihatiku. Jadi, Eunhyuk kujadikan orang nomor satu dihatiku. Eunhyuk sudah menjadi sahabat sejak aku masih kecil. Tidak heran jika menurutku tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempat Eunhyuk di hat―"

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi nomor satu dihatimu. Aku akan menggantikan Eunhyuk. Aku adalah orang yang spesial dihatimu. Cantumkan baik-baik di kepalamu. Ku ulangi sekali lagi, AKU ADALAH ORANG PERTAMA DAN SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI ORANG TERISTIMEWA YANG PERNAH KAU TEMUI." Terdengar sedikit ngotot memang.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memasuki kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang sibuk berdialog ria dengan otaknya. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terdapat dikepalanya. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang sama. 'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Perasaan tadi dia baik-baik saja.' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin mengacuhkannya dan kembali bekerja.

TBC?

(a/n: Silahkan beritahu typo dimana ya. Soalnya saya tidak pernah membaca/ memeriksa kembali ceritanya. Saya pengen muntah baca epep sendiri -_- Tapi yang chapter 1 itu lebih parah lagi rasanya typonya -_-

Aish, chapter 1 tapi hancur -.- Aku berusaha ngedit ampe nih mata pengen ngeluarin cairan2(?). Makasih ya buat yang kemaren ngoreksi tentang typo :D

Thanks for all comment. Oh iya ini judulnya Artist. Tapi pas dulu buat nih FF judulnya An Artist in my heart. Kemaren typo gila -_-)

Mind to review/koment? ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle › Artist

Cast › Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast

Genre › Romance and ... *dunno*

Rating › Teenager

Length › Series

Disclaimer › God, Themselves, They Parent's, SMEnt, ELF, And Their Couple(?). But this Fanfic is Belongs to me.

Warning › This is Yaoi Fic. OOC. EYD yang tak sesuai. Typo(s), Alur yang kurang di mengerti dll. Please Close This Window if you don't like it.

Hope You'll Like It~^^

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Dispute with him.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kyuhyun POV

Ku rebahkan badanku ke kasur milik **namja** kelinci itu. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Aku merasa seluruh badanku rileks. Rasanya sungguh sakit di 'cium' oleh fans gila itu. Seluruh tubuhku merasa sakit. Namun, aku tidak tau mengapa kesakitan ini malah bertambah. Bukan ditubuh. Sakit itu dari hati. Ya. Aku merasa sakit hati saat mendengar Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa kalimat aneh itu keluar dari mulutnya.

'Aku pikir mungkin Eunhyuk orang nomor satu yang ada dihatiku sekarang'. Kata-kata Sungmin masih ada dibenakku. Dan saat itu jugalah aku merasa tambah sakit. Sakit hati. Ku hanya merasa dia berlebihan. Hey! Eunhyuk itu hanya seorang sahabat. Dan mengapa ia beranggapan bahwa Eunhyuk itu orang nomor satu dihatinya? Apakah dia tak punya pacar? Sebagian orang ―mungkin seluruhnya― beranggapan bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah nomor satu dihatinya. Baiklah. Beda lagi jika kau menambahkan Tuhan dan orang tuamu. Bagaimana pun, Tuhan bukan manusia, ingat? Namun, Tuhan tentu saja menjadi yang nomor satu di hatimu #Kyu sok alim #plak -_-

Tapi, tidakkah kau merasa itu berlebihan? Orang nomor satu di hatimu adalah sahabatmu. Kurasa itu berlebihan sekali. Ah! Hatiku tambah panas saja. Anak kelinci hilang bernama Lee Sungmin itu berhasil membuat moodku bertambah jelek saja.

Kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Mencoba untuk membuang semua sakit yang ada. Namun rasa sakit dihatiku bertambah seiring dengan paksaanku untuk memejamkan mataku. Ku ubah posisi tidurku agar nyaman. Tentu saja kau tau jawabannya. AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR.

Kuremas bantalku untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku kesalkan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin membunuh orang. Ani. Entah mengapa aku ingin membunuh satu nama. EUNHYUK. Bukan, aku bukan psikopat. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Aneh. Lee Sungmin itu bukan keluargaku ataupun pacarku. Dia juga bukan fansku. Dia malah seorang haters―boleh dibilang seperti itu―. Tapi, mengapa?

CKLEKK.

Kualihkan pandangan ku kearah pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu. Seorang **namja** manis tengah memegang pinggulnya. Kelihatan sekali dia tampak letih. Wajah capeknya bersanding dengan wajah lebam nya. Dia nampak berantakkan sekali. Belum lagi rambutnya tampak acak-acakan. Aku duduk di kasur sambil menatap wajah letih itu.

Lee Sungmin ―**namja** manis dengan wajah keletihan itu― menyingkirkan semua baju berserakan yang ada di sampingku. Sesekali dia menegakkan badannya. Tujuannya untuk meluruskan tulang-tulangnya, mungkin?

"Apa kau akan terus menatapku dengan pandangan itu Kyuhyun-ssi? Apakah kau tega membiarkanku mengerjakan ini sendirian?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah. Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat dia mengatakan itu. Langsung saja aku berdiri dan ikut membantunya. Kupindahkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sofa yang berada dikamarnya.

Memindahkan pakaian selesai. Yah, walaupun itu belum terlipat sih. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku bukan orang yang pandai melipat baju. Belum lagi dengan badan yang hampir remuk itu. Kurasa Sungmin juga tidak akan mengerjakannya malam ini. Buktinya saja, ia kini sibuk mendorong kasur kecil untuk menjadi tempatnya tidur. Kuperhatikan bahunya yang sedikit tersibak ―karena baju piyama yang besar ditambah dengan dia menundukan kepalanya― itu. Memar itu malah bertambah merah.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Kini, kasur kecilnya itu sudah berada tepat dibawah kasur yang akan kutiduri ini. Kutatap intens matanya yang nampak kelelahan itu. Kasihan sekali **namja** ini. Maksudku, dia tidak seharusnya dia menjadi korban keganasan fans-fans itu. Fans-fans ku. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Biar bagaimanapun, ini semua juga karena diriku. Mereka adalah fans-fansku. Itu artinya aku juga bersalah disini. Suara **namja** didepanku ini membuyarkan semua pikiranku.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan penuh pesonamu itu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan menatap seolah-olah aku menjadi orang perlu untuk dikasihani disini. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu." Seperti gumaman. Dia berkata itu dengan suara yang rendah. Dia merebahkan badannya di kasur kecil itu. Kasur itu sangat kecil menurutku. Bahkan pada saat aku masih bayi saja, aku tidak pernah merasakan tidur dikasur sekecil itu. Belum lagi lehernya terekspos sempurna di mataku. Lebam itu membuatku tidak tahan lagi.

"Dimana kau menaruh kotak obatmu?" Tanyaku.

"Engh? Kau sakit apa?" Tanyanya balik. Ya Tuhan, bicara saja susah. Ingin rasanya aku menggigit **namja** imut didepanku ini.

"Jawab saja."

"Aneh sekali kau."

"Aku bilang, dimana kotak obatmu Lee Sungmin?"

"Menurutmu? Cari saja sendiri." Katanya cuek. Namun matanya langsung berubah ketakutan saat kupandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eng... Di lemari samping televisi." Jawabnya dengan 'sedikit' ketakutan. Ketakutan eoh? Mungkin. Setidaknya menurut orang, aku ditakuti karena tatapan tajamku. Mungkin hal itu HARUS berlaku kepada Lee Sungmin.

Segera saja aku berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari kotak obatnya. Kutinggalkan dia dengan tatapan keheranannya.

Kyuhyun POV end.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Sungmin POV

Apa-apaan **namja** itu? Menatapku dengan pandangan menakutkan itu. Cih, tak tahu diri. Apa dia sakit? Kenapa dia mencari kotak obat?

CKLEK

Kulihat Kyuhyun kembali datang bersama kotak obat yang berada ditangannya. Dia membawanya kesampingku dan menarik badanku yang tadi tertidur. Tarikan pelan namun cukup membuatku meringis sakit karena jari-jarinya menekan sesuatu yang perih disana. Luka mungkin?

"Kau harus diobati. Memar yang ditimbulkan ini membuat kau kesakitan bukan? Oleh karena itu, sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan mengobatimu. Dan jangan berbicara dulu. Aku sedang malas menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu jadi tenang saja." Kata Kyuhyun seraya membuka kotak obat disampingnya.

"Geez, bukankah kau baru saja menyakitiku? Menarikku dengan cara seperti itu." Kataku menggerutu.

"Bukankah kubilang jangan bicara? Kau ini keras kepala sekali Ming. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak akan mau menuruti kata-kataku."

Aku mendecih sebal. Seenaknya saja dia. Aku memilih untuk diam. Bukannya takut ya. Tapi aku malas meladeni pemuda** brunette** didekatku ini. Eh? Aku baru sadar bahwa kini **namja **itu berada sangat dekat denganku. Entah kenapa detak jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

Sungmin POV end.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Author POV.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dan menatap dalam wajah Sungmin. Semburat kemerahan yang tercipta di pipi chubby Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Sejak kapan memar diwajahmu bertambah Ming? Merah sekali mukamu. Apakah kau kesakitan?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir.

Namun, hal itu malah membuat Sungmin bertambah malu. "Eng... Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Elaknya.

"Aku pikir itu bukan perasaanku saja. Bahkan mukamu bertambah merah. Apa kau ingin kuambilkan cermin?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Bukan sok polos ya -_-

"Ah... Tak.. Tak usah." Kata Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dengan menggunakan tangannya. Di dekatkan mukanya kemuka Sungmin untuk memperhatikan memar yang tercipta diwajah mulus ―seharusnya― itu. Kyuhyun mengobatinya dengan telaten.

"Memarmu cukup parah. Fansku begitu membencimu ternyata. Aku minta maaf." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya.

"Fansmu sangat liar Kyuhyun-ssi. Idolanya pun tak jauh beda." Kata Sungmin mencibir.

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan mengajakku bertengkar." Resah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau apa maksudku. Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengajakku bertengkar Lee Sungmin. Jika aku marah, kupastikan kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Mencoba untuk menakuti ku? Aku tak takut pada mu Cho Kyuhyun. Terlebih kau lebih muda dariku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu. Aku hanya memberi tahu." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan informasi tentang dirimu Cho Kyuhyun. Itu tidak penting buatku."

Setelah menyampaikan itu, keheningan mencakup seluruh keadaan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin memilih untuk diam. Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan memar di wajah Sungmin. Dia merawatnya dengan telaten dan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti Sungmin, mungkin?

'Apa-apaan dengan dadaku ini? Aku seperti baru saja berlari tanpa henti selama beribu-ribu meter tanpa henti. Kenapa disini musti panas sih?" Ya, Lee Sungmin saat ini sibuk menenangkan pacu jantungnya yang kurang normal itu.

Detak jantung akan bertambah ketika capek atau ketika dia menyukai seseorang ―jatuh cinta tepatnya―. Tapi Sungmin menganggap kalau detak jantungnya bertambah karena dia kesakitan. Alasan macam apa itu? Lee Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala bukan?

"Selesai! Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh fansku."

"Fans mu tidak tau diri." Kata Sungmin dingin.

"Hey! Itu juga karenamu kelinci! Kau menghinaku didepan fansku. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahan untuk menyerangmu. Bahkan seharusnya bukan aku yang meminta maaf."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak menghinamu. Dan juga,kalau kau tidak berniat meminta maaf padaku, tak usah kau lakukan. Dasar **namja** tak tahu diri. Apa kau diajari meminta maaf begitu? Cih. Aku tak membutuhkan permintaan maaf yang tidak ikhlas." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Sungmin langsung merebahkan badannya dan menutup matanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong melihat sikapnya.

"Tidur Cho Kyuhyun! Menyingkir kau dari kasurku bodoh!" teriak Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tidak mendengar. Hal itu membuat Sungmin kesal dan menendang Kyuhyun hingga pantat Kyuhyun 'mencium' lantai.

"**Aigo**! YA! **APPO** LEE SUNGMIN!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesakitan. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap pantatnya.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan mengatakan "Siapa suruh kau disitu? Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu. Sekian. Kuharap kau beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Cih, kau ini manja sekali. Baru terjatuh sedikit saja sudah mengeluh."

"Aish! Ini bukan salahmu? Demi apa Lee Sungmin! Kau selalu menganggap kalau semua bukan salahmu. Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman." Kata Kyuhyun kesal. Keheningan menjadi jawaban seorang Lee Sungmin. Namun beberapa detik akhirnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau dia salah bicara.

"Aku.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaks―"

"Kau benar Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku memang tidak punya teman. Oleh karena itu jauhi aku jika kau tidak ingin berteman denganku. Orang-orang yang mengenal pribadiku mungkin akan kasihan melihatmu tidur dirumah orang tak tau diri ini. **Gomawo** atas koreksinya." Kata Sungmin pelan. Sungmin kembali merebahkan badannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sakit kau tahu? Sungmin tau dia 'tidak tau diri'. Tapi, baru kali ini ada orang yang bersikap begitu jujur dengan sifatnya. Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang baru di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Minnie... Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya kesal. Mungkin aku hanya terbawa emosi. Aku sungguh mi―"

"Apa kau pernah mendengarkan bahwa orang yang kesal itu lebih sering bersikap begitu jujur? Kau tau maksudku Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisakah kau tidur sekarang Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku lelah." Dengan mata tertutup, Sungmin menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Dengan suara pelan tapi dapat didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Namun, dia tau bahwa Sungmin ingin istirahat saat ini.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun naik keatas kasurnya ―milik Sungmin―. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kata-kata diotaknya. Kata-kata yang mem-**blame**-nya seperti 'tak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu Cho Kyuhyun.', 'ini salahmu.', 'kau terlalu jujur' dan lain-lain. Melihat wajah yang tadinya ceria ―sebenarnya tidak juga sih―, berubah menjadi wajah sendu begitu menyakitkan buat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa berkata seenaknya pada Sungmin. Sepanjang malam Kyuhyun hanya disibukkan dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya.

'Mianhae Lee Sungmin.' Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dengan penuh penyesalan.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

TBC?

(A/N 1): Pendek ya? Saya rasa enggak. Soalnya ini di waktu luang ngetiknya. Ahh.. Aku rada sibuk.

Takut ntar ga tau nempatin TBC nya dimana ._. Soalnya saya begitu pabo dalam hal penempatan TBC -_- Jadi di TBC ampe segini

Tapi entar saya mencoba untuk cepat update :) Humornya ga ada buat chapter ini XD Disini moment manis(?) semua 3

(A/N 2)

For maria8 :)

Thanks ya. Alurnya kecepatan ya? XD

Aku lupa memperjelas perasaan KyuMin disini #aigo. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ga ngerti ama perasaan sendiri. Terlebih lagi Min. Min nganggep Kyu itu perhatian biar ga merasa bersalah ama Min. Kyu juga masih ragu dengan perasaannya.

Ntar aku masukin 'bumbu(?)' biar makin menarik. 'Bumbu' itu juga yang bakal menentukan KyuMin nantinya :)

Aneh, nih FF viewsnya udah hampir 400 ratus. Tapi yang komen Cuma 1 2 oranglah. Sidersnya silahkan itung ndiri lah -_- seperempat pun ga nyampe -_-

Komen dong. Aih #ngambek

Kalau ga suka bilang aja. Lagipula ga akan ku marahi kok -_-

Mau dipelet satu2 yee? =3= #esmosi)

Akhir kata, Mind to comment? ^^~

Thanks buat yang udah komen selama ini. Saranghae X3


	4. Chapter 4

Title › Artist

Cast › Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast

Genre › Romance and lil bit humor

Rating › Teenager

Length › Series

Disclaimer › God, Themselves, They Parent's, SMEnt, ELF, And Their Couple(?). But this Fanfic is Belongs to me.

Warning › This is Yaoi Fic. OOC. EYD yang tak sesuai. Typo(s), Alur yang kurang di mengerti dll. Please Close This Window if you don't like it.

Hope You'll Like It~^^

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Min-ah. Hiks. _Mianhae_. Buka pintunya! Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. _Mianhae_. Hiks." Tak terasa Lee Hyukjae ―_namja_ didepan pintu kamar Sungmin― meneteskan air mata menyesalnya.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tak membantuku terlebih dahulu? Dan kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku? Apa kau lupa bahwa sahabatmu ini hampir mati dicakar oleh makhluk-makhluk ganas itu? Ugh." Tanya Sungmin dingin sambil mendesah berat. Rasanya dia tak ingin mengingat kembali hari itu. Hari dimana semua kesialannya dimulai.

"Aku.. Donghae menarik ku pergi begitu saja. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin emm.. Dia tidak ingin aku terluka. _Mianhae_."

"Oh. Jadi kau sekarang memilihnya daripada diriku? Geez. Kau itu sung―" Perkataan Sungmin terhenti begitu sebuah suara ―dari balik pintu itu juga― mengintrupsinya.

"Aish. Aku tak sanggup melihat percakapan kalian berdua. Apakah kalian sedang berdrama ala telenovela? Tak sang―"

"Diamlah Cho."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata nya yang telah basah dengan air mata. Sungmin sedang bersama seseorang. Seseorang! Dan itu merupakan hal yang menakjubkan bagi Eunhyuk. Segera saja Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduk tak etisnya itu. Tangannya langsung meraih kenop pintu kamar Sungmin dan mengendornya.

"Ya! Kau itu sedang dengan siapa? Wow! SungminKU sudah dewasa. SungminKU sudah dapat berinteraksi dengan orang eoh? Kyaaaa~" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris.

"Aish. _Aniya_! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Buka Min-ah! Aku ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang membuat sahabatku jadi 'manusia' lagi." Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat mengendor pintu tersebut sambil sesekali tersenyum girang.

"Aish! Aku tak mem―"

"Aish aku tak tahan lagi." Suara ―entah siapa― itu kembali terdengar dengan suara langkah kaki.

Cklek!

"Ya! Kenapa kau membukanya! Aku masih marah kau tau. Ugh."

Eunhyuk tercengang dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Panggilkan dia ambulans sekarang! #eh? -_-

"Ch― Cho Ky.. Cho Kyuhyun? Eng, atau aku salah orang."

" _Wae_? Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kata _namja_ itu. Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran. Tangannya meraba-raba wajah Kyuhyun seolah dengan cara itu dia dapat memastikan apakah _namja_ di depannya ini betul-betul Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Iya. Berhenti menyentuhku seperti itu." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ah. _Mian_. Aku hanya kurang yakin. Kau sungguh berantakan. Kau hanya emm.. Terlihat sedikit jelek." Eunhyuk berdehem. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"_Mwo_?! Ya! Aish. Kau dan Lee Sungmin memang tak ada bedanya." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Aih. Dia kelihatan amat sangat berantakan sekarang.

"_Mwo_? Kau menyinggungku lagi eh?" Sungmin berkata datar.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan bersama! Akan kumasakkan makanan spesial untuk Cho Kyuhyun yang telah menolong _my bunny_ Min!" Eunhyuk seakan melupakan kesalahannya. Dan itu membuat Sungmin mendesis resah.

"_My bunny_ Min? Geez." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk ke pemuda manis disampingnya ini. Menengok sekilas ke arah Sungmin dan menantikan seperti apa reaksinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi" desis Sungmin berjalan memasuki dapur.

Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin marah mendengar namanya diubah seenaknya oleh _namja_ monyet(?) ini? Ah. Tentu saja. Orang nomor satu di hati Sungmin adalah Eunhyuk. Kalau begitu pacaran saja! Eh? _Andwae! _Kyuhyun tak rela juga ToT

Dia... Dia hanya masih bingung dengan hubungan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Kata Sungmin, mereka adalah sahabat. Kenapa seperti orang pacaran saja?

"Aish! _Molla_!" Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Ya! Berisik! Kau mau makan apa tidak? Cepat kemari atau tak ada jatah untukmu."

Oke. Kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Cho Kyuhyun secara otomatis pergi ke dapur dengan keadaan berantakan. Katakan bahwa dia benar-benar di bawah pengaruh _namja_ mungil bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Suasana pagi itu akhirnya berjalan normal kembali bagi Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik daripada acara ala telenovela yang di jalani(?) oleh 2 _namja_ aneh itu. Dan bagai keberuntungan, Lee Hyukjae ternyata benar-benar bersedia memasakkan makanan untuknya dan Sungmin.

Kini dirinya tengah berada di ruang santai bersama dengan Sungmin. Keduanya tengah menonton. _Well_― Tampaknya hanya satu orang saja yang menonton. Yang satunya lagi tengah gelisah akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya itu. Orang itu ―Cho Kyuhyun―, sesekali melirik Sungmin.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menengok kearah _namja brunette_ disampingnya ini. Namun, Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya ―tanda tak mengerti― dan kembali menyaksikan layar kotak dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menengok, namun kembali menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasakannya Sungmin mendapati dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali. Mereka terlihat seperti tengah syuting film _Bollywood_ saja -_-

'Tanyakan? Ah! _Ani_! Jika ku tanyakan, maka kejadian kemarin akan terulang. AHHHH! KEJADIAN KEMARIN ITU SANGAT MEMALUKAN! Aneh. Aku mengatakan hal itu begitu gampang seolah-olah bahwa dia adalah milikku. Haish!' Kyuhyun menepukkan kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.

Ingin tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Oh. Lee Hyukjae. Dia ingin menanyakan mengapa Lee Hyukjae sangat disayangi oleh namja manis itu. Hah. Tentu saja bukan dengan cara 'aneh' seperti semalam. Semalam dia hanya _out of control._ Mengatakan bahwa dia―Cho Kyuhyun― akan menjadi orang nomor satu di hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Ah! Memalukan sekali.

Ada latar belakang pasti. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Sungmin beranggapan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Dia tidak mengerti. Mengapa dia tidak menyukai segala perhatian Sungmin ke Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar.

Hendak melakukan hal tak senonoh ―yaitu memperhatikan Sungmin―, segalanya menjadi hancur saat dilihatnya Sungmin sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sedang apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukan bermaksud narsis, namun daritadi kulihat kau memperhatikanku." Desis Sungmin.

" Ah. Tidak! Aku hanya sedang... Aish. _Molla_. Apakah kau akan mengusirku setelah ini?" Entah apa lagi yang ditanyakan anak satu ini. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari pertanyaan yang dilemparkannya ke Sungmin. Dia ingin menanyakan tentang Eunhyuk. Kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar? Ah. _Pabbo_! Tentu saja Lee Sungmin ingin dia segera angkat kaki dari sini.

"Ah. Maksudku bukan begitu. Lupakan saja." Kyuhyun segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ingin pulang? Kupikir kau tidak perlu bertanya akan hal itu. Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Aku ingin kau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini." Gotcha! Kubilang apa kan? Lagipula kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar?

"Kau... Tega." Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Baru tahu?"

"Ck!" Dan, Kyuhyun makan hati lagi pada akhirnya.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Makanan siap! Ayo makan." Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur sambil berteriak riang dan melompat layaknya anak kecil.

Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri. "Ayo Min-ah!" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengandeng 'mesra' Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya. Namun, senyum langsung terpatri(?) di wajahnya.

Bruk!

Dan Kyuhyun menabrakkan badannya ke HyukMin yang tadinya sedang bergandengan. Dan segera merangkul 2 _namja_ manis itu. Ck. Cari perhatian sekali anak ini. Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Eunhyuk. Yah seperti itulah.

"Ah _mianhae_. Sungmin-ah ayo kita makan." Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis.

"Dan, Lee Hyukjae. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum namun bukan senyuman ramah. Matanya tak bisa berbohong kalau dia tak suka dengan Eunhyuk dan menatap sinis ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tadinya tersenyum seketika memucat.

Perubahan kontras bukan? Kasihan sekali _namja blonde_ ―Lee Hyukjae― itu.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok mewarnai acara makan pagi yang sedikit terlambat itu. Eunhyuk menoleh ke Sungmin. Matanya menangkap sebuah luka di sudut dahi sang sahabat. Perasaan bersalah kembali membuatnya menghela nafas kasar. Huh! Andai saja sang _namjachingu_ imut namun mirip ikan itu tidak menariknya dari perkelahian laknat semalam, sudah pasti bahwa dirinya akan membantu sahabat manisnya itu.

"Min-ah..." Panggil Eunhyuk seraya menghentikan acara makannya itu.

"Hmm..." Sebuah jawaban. Namun Sungmin tak sedikit pun menoleh ke _namja blonde_ itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_ Minnie-ah. _Jeongmal_... Aku tak tau kalau ternyata Donghae ada disitu dan langsung menarikku." Sungguh. Eunhyuk akan rela jika Donghae dimarahi atau di beri _martial arts _oleh Sungmin. Apapun akan dia lakukan agar sahabatnya ini membaik. Yah.. Itu adalah kesalahannya. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya kalau sahabatnya itu mendapat balasan yang setimpal. _Martial arts_, mungkin? Hah. Membayangkannya saja Eunhyuk sudah ingin bersembunyi dibalik ketiak sang _namjachingu_ -_-

"Hah.. Hyukie. Kau tau apa saja kesalahanmu?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Eunhyuk menudukkan kepalanya takut.

Hei! Eunhyuk mungkin lebih tinggi dan besar daripada _namja_ dihapannya itu. Namun, jangan berharap bahwa Eunhyuk bangga dengah hal itu. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kenapa '_namja_ pendek' itu lebih kuat dari dirinya yang jelas-jelas lebih memiliki tubuh propesional(?). Ok. Jangan beritahu tentang kata '_Namja_ pendek' yang tadi dikatakan sebelumnya. Sungmin benci sampai mati(?) kata laknat itu.

"Aku tau._ Mianhae_."

"Dari awal kau sudah membuatku marah, kau tahu? Kau datang terlambat. Kau tidak membelikanku _wine_. Dan setelah itu, kau malah meninggalkanku. Bukankah itu keterlaluan Hyukie-ya?" Sungmin mendesis kesal. Hah. Dia sangat berharap bahwa apapun yang terjadi kemarin itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun melihat luka ditubuhnya dan Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berada didepannya seolah menjadi bukti bahwa kejadian sial kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi atau khayalan sementara #eh?! -_-

Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ah. Tampaknya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedikit melupakan _namja_ tampan ini. Sang _namja_ tampan itu tengah memasang wajah kusutnya. Dia layaknya bakteri di tengah-tengah 2 makhluk raksasa yang si―

Ok. Author alay. Ngerasa kok. Bek tu stori(?) -_-

"Yah. Aku tau kau marah padaku. _Mianhae_. Aku bisa apalagi?" Mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh! Kyuhyun jengah dengan 2 namja itu.

"Hah! Aku tak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Ini sun―"

"Kalau tidak mengerti, lebih baik kau diam saja." Sungmin berkata pelan. Kyuhyun membungkam semua perkataannya.

"Minnie-ya! Hiks _Mianhae_! Hiks.. Jangan benci aku. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ok. Kyuhyun ingin muntah sekarang. Apakah kalian punya ember atau kantong plastik? Izinkan dia muntah. Apa perlu dia memanggil 2 bodyguard botak gundul itu agar membawakannya ember?

Tok! Tok!

Sungmin hendak bicara namun suara ketukan menghentikan perkataan Sungmin.

"Ck! Menganggu saja." Katanya seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Cklek!

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu anda. Tapi kami datang kemari karena semalam Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dikabarkan menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali. Dan anda menjadi salah satu orang yang dicurigai karena menurut salah satu fans Cho Kyuhyun, anda adalah orang yang terakhir kali bersama dengannya."

EH?!

"_Mwo_?! Aku tidak―"

"Kami dari kepolisian." Seraya menunjukkan _shield_ kepolisian. Dan kembali berkata "Kami harap anda segera bersiap-siap untuk diperiksa di kantor kami. Kami tidak menerima penolakkan Tuan Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terperangah. Mulut nya membuka lebar dengan imut(?).

_What the_―

T.B.C?

Maaf telat. Lagi ga ada semangat ngelanjut nih FF -_-

Udah telat, pendek pula -_- Hadeh mianhae. Kayaknya FFn sekarang udah mulai terjelajah ama anti2 FF KyuMin yee? Kemaren2 ada yang ngeflame. Toh ane ga mikir :p

Usaha banget buat nulis padahal udah sering sakit hati duluan pas liat ini FF -_-

Chapter2 selanjutnya mungkin akan pendek mulu. Soalnya nyuri2 waktu buat ngetiknya. Pengennya sih panjang, tapi... Ntar ga nyambung. Soalnya dari kemaren2 aku udah bilang ga tau mau naroh T.B.C dimana #failed dah -_-

Other members of SJ will appear! But, dunno when XD

The last,

Evil Roommate, E-H, pumpkinsparkyumin, sitapumpkinelf, leefairy, lyaSiBum, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Zahra Amelia, reva kyuminelf, Guest, Fariny, Kyurin Minnie, dan JOYmin137 ^^

Thanks buat yang komen ^^

Sayangsssss kalian semua(?) XD


End file.
